There's a lot you don't know about me
by CartoonFreak56
Summary: A strange new creature is terrorizing Amity Park, but it's not like any ghost Danny has ever fought. When it uses it's own breed of powers, Danny finds himself in Transylvania fighting the legendary Count Dracula himself!
1. Prologue

Prologue:

Europe, Over 500 years ago...

"...It has to be exterminated. We cannot allow it to be kept alive."

"Nonsense, it cannot be destroyed by our technology. We will have to lock it up."

"...But what kind of prison could hold such a beast? Surely, not a standard prison?"

"No, I have other plans, my good fellow..."

"Do tell me, sir."

"...Only time will tell..." He laughed maniacally.

-Present Day-

"...Danny, look out! He's behind you!" Screamed Jazz.

Danny couldn't believe what he was up against. It was certainly not like any other ghost he had ever fought.

It had all started when Danny and Jazz were driving to school. Jazz was talking to Danny about his ghost powers, when suddenly, something smashed onto the roof of the car.

"Whoa!" Jazz yelped as he was pushed in the air a few inches. "What was that?"

"I don't know, but it could be a ghost. I'm going ghost!" Danny transformed and flew out of the car window. 

On top of the car roof was the most hideous beast Danny had ever seen. It was like a demon-bat-dragon creature. It must have been 7 feet tall and weighed 1000 pounds. It had red repilian skin, and shiny scales. It had 2 enoumous wings instead of hands, and they looked battle-worn.Two sharp, black horns pertruded out of the top of it's head, and the beast gave off a horrible roar.

Danny just stared wide-eyed. He didn't even know where to start.


	2. A shocking Discovery

Danny was scared to death. He couldn't imagine how the heck he could fight such a monster.

"Ok...let's try some of this!" he said giving it a huge punch to the gut.

"AIEE!" Danny wailed. The monsters skin was not only as hard as a diamond, it burned like hell. It felt like acid had taken over his whole hand. Danny kept on screaming in pain.

"Danny! What happened!" Jazz shouted from below.

Danny couldn't respond. Ten thousand knives stabbed deep into his hand from all directions, and then they dug up the muscle and tissue.

Still gripping his hand from the unbearable pain, the bat creature let out a triumphant roar and gave danny a swift whack with one if it;s wing-arms. Danny felt like he had just been run over by a grey hound bus, and he lost his ghost form.

Danny flew at a million miles an hour over the street and slammed head-on into the Nasty Burger. He heard a few bones crack, a few people inside the restaurant screamed. That was all he remembered before he blacked out.

When Danny came to, he was in his bed, staring at a bunch of people crowded around him.

"Oh Danny, you're ok!" sobbed Maddie, hugging him around the neck. Danny was too weak to try to resist.

"We were really worried about you, buddy," Tucker smiled.

"Well, we'll leave you alone then, sweet heart," Maddie said everyone filed out and closed the door. Everyone, that is, except for Tucker and Sam.

"Danny, that monster you fought, it made the 6:00 news!" Tucker said frantically. "Here, I taped it for you."

Tucker popped in the tape, and pressed POWER.

A tacky looking news anchor came one the screen.

"This is Chet-U-Betcha saying: What is this monster! It has been seen rampaging all over Amity park during the night and early morning. Here, you can see it defeat Amity Park's hero, Invisobill."

Danny cringed at the word Invisobill. They began showing photos of him during his brief fight with the monster. They also showed pictures of it wreking havoc all over town.

Tucker shut off the TV.

"And that's not all," he said grimly. " Sam and I went out to try and find out more about it last night, and we found the thing in the forest. It had a person tucked into it's wing, and he was screaming in pain..." Tucker stopped. Danny could tell that he was having a hard time saying all that.

"And then it...it...sank it's front teeth into the man's neck."

Tucker paused again, and stroked his hand thorugh his hair.

"It was...it was horrible Danny. It bit his neck, and licked up all the blood, and threw the lifeless body on the ground..."

Danny was in shock. What kind of creature was this? His legs and arms were shaking.

"Tucker...what...what was it?" Danny said gently.

Sam answered for him. "It was a vampire, Danny."


	3. Another Encounter

Danny had no hope of sleeping that night. Thee were too many questions and insecurities in his mind.

_I wonder why it burned so much when I touched it...Extreme evil, maybe. And the news anchor says it only comes out at night...What if I'm its next victim?_

He couldn't help wondering why it had targeted him and Jazz in particular.

_The was a million cars out there...Why did it pick ours?_

Suddenly, Danny had a thought that made his spine tingle.

_All vampires have a human identity, right?...It could be someone from Amity Park...Sucking the blood of helpless individuals..._

Danny suddenly had the urge to go for a midnight fly. He was too curious about the vampire bat; he just had to find out more information about it.

Danny flew around the neighborhood for a few minutes, when he heard the high-pitched scream of a young woman.

Danny gulped. _Here goes nothing..._

Danny followed the sound of the screaming girl to a nearby park. The vampire was easy to spot dragging the girl into the woods.

"Hey, blood-sucker! Why don't you pick on somebody your own size?" Danny yelled at the beast.

The creature made a low grunting noise and dropped the girl to the ground. It stared at Danny intensely with its fiery, red-eyes.

_Wait...I know that look..._ Danny suddenly realized.

The monster approached Danny on its powerful legs. Danny stood there, paralyzed with fear. He finally found the courage to fly above the beast.

"Hmmm...My fist didn't work, so how 'bout some of THIS!" Danny shouted at it. A ball of green energy formed between Danny's hands, and he expelled the ecto-energy to the monster.

The ecto-ray was no match for the rock-hard scales of our vampire, though. They defected right off its shiny skin, right back at Danny.

Before he could react, he was knocked out of the air by his own ecto-beam and slammed against a tree, losing his ghost form.

The vampire looked pleased with itself. It closed in to deliver the final blow...

But it didn't. It simply smiled.

"Wha...What are you?" Danny weakly murmured.

The bat creature pinned Danny up against a tree. Its fiery red eyes locked onto Danny's and pierced into his mind...

All Danny could do was breathe deeply. The creature's wing burned against his chest, but he didn't care. He couldn't move. He couldn't breathe...


	4. A Revalation

"...Danny! Danny, wake up!" Sam yelled slapping him in the face.

Danny was trembling uncontrollably. The earlier events kept playing back in his head...He just couldn't get over the long, tense eye contact he had with the creature. He thought it looked familiar, but couldn't quite put his finger on it...

"S-Sam? W-what's going on?" Danny murmured weakly. He observed his surroundings to find that he was propped up against the tree the vampire had pinned him on.

"Danny, thank god you're OK!" Sam said, embracing him. "It was horrible, Danny. I watched the whole thing from the woods...See, Tucker wanted me to get some more footage of the thing, so I brought my camcorder..."

She played back their whole battle. It was almost as painful watching it as it was to experience, Danny decided.

"Sam, pause it here," Danny said pointing to the miniature screen of the camcorder. It was the part where Danny and the Vampire had stared at each other.

"There...See, when that happened, I thought it reminded me of someone..."

"WHO? WHO DID IT REMIND YOU OF?" Sam said urgently.

"Geez Sam, I don't know," Danny glared at her. "What's your problem?"

"Oh, nothing," am said a little sheepishly. "Just curious."

Sam took Danny home to make sure he was OK. Danny went up to his room, even though he knew he wouldn't sleep.

He decided to try to get some more information about vampires in history. He logged onto AIM, and noticed that Sam was on.

GhostBoy64: Hey Sam. Can't sleep either, huh?

BeYourself82: Not after what just happened.

Danny thought that Sam and her Goth-ness might know some valuable information about Count Dracula and vampires in general, so he asked her about it.

GhostBoy64: Hey Sam, have you ever read or seen 'Count Dracula'?

It was a moment before Sam responded.

BeYourself82: Yes, I've done both. Count Dracula is about a creepy old man who lives in a Transylvanian castle in the 1800s. Some guests come to his house, and they notice that he sleeps in coffins, has no reflection, and can transform onto a bat.

GhostBoy64:Hmmmmmmmm...I'm going to do some research on our friend, the Vampire of Amity Park. Wish me luck.

And he logged off.

Danny wasn't sure what he thought he would find, but what he did shocked him.

Danny frantically scrolled down the page. Every site was saying the same thing...

GhostBoy64: Sam, are you still on? I found some more information about our vampire.

BeYourself82: What, what did you find?

GhostBoy64: Ok, listen to this:

Vampire sightings have been reported since the Middle Ages in parts of Eastern Europe, particularly in Transylvania. Witnesses described them as being tall, pale-skinned males with the ability to transform into a vampire bat. More recent sightings, however, indicate that vampires can be of any gender, appearance, or race. People in the Middle ages described the bat they transform into to be a small, harmless looking rodent. However, sightings later than the 1970s have suggested that Count Dracula, the most famous of all vampires, transforms into a giant, powerful bat-dragon creature.

Sam, I think this is it. The thing I'm fighting is Count Dracula form Transylvania!

BeYourself82: Danny...this is huge. How will we ever fight it? Dracula is an undead being! It can't be killed!


	5. Reunions

------------School----------------------

Danny cautiously approached the building.

_Ok...Any sign of our friend the Count, and I'm pulling the fire alarm._

Danny saw Sam waiting for him by his locker.

"Hey Sam. Did...you..err...sleep at all last night?"

"Not a wink," she said with a big yawn. "Did you find any more information about the Count?"

"I tried to, but all the websites were saying the same thing..." he said operating he locker combination. "Hey, why do you think that Dracula can transform into that giant bat thing now? What happened to the small, harmless rodent he was in the Middle ages?"

Sam pondered for a moment. "Maybe...It got some sort of...power-boost or something?" She guessed.

Danny opened his mouth to speak, but no words came out. All he could do was stare at what was behind Sam.

"S-...Sam," Danny gasped, pointing behind her.

"The monster just appeared right behind me, didn't it?" Sam said blankly.

"SAM!" Danny tackled Sam away from the creatures snarling jaws. He pulled the fire alarm, and transformed into Danny Phantom in the bathroom.

_I have to get it out of the school before it hurts someone...or worse, bites them._ Danny shivered.

"Hey big guy, catch me if you can!" Danny shouted, bursting through the front doors.

The beast targeted Danny with its radar-like eyes, and charged after him, taking the door with it.

_I need to isolate this guy before I try to fight it...The forest! No one ever goes there!_

Danny zoomed at breakneck speed towards the woods, with the vampire hot on his tail. It was an extremely fast flier, considering its size.

Danny finally made it to the woods.

"Alright, Ectoplasm doesn't work either, huh?" Danny knew he would have to use his secret weapon to have any hope of defeating the beast.

Danny wound up, gathered his strength, and yelled as loud as he could, unleashing his ghostly wail.

The howl seemed to catch the vampire off guard. It pushed it back and slammed it into a tree. But the ghostly wail was still no match for the beast.

Danny immediately lost his ghost form after using his wail. He was exhausted.

The creature approached Danny, and grinned the most evil grin one could ever imagine.

Suddenly, the beasts form began to melt away, and look more human. Its wings became arms, and fangs became teeth...

Within minutes, a human figure was standing before Danny.

But it wasn't Count Dracula.

"...You...After all this time..." Danny finally choked out.

"There's a lot you don't know about me."

Danny's mind was overflowing with questions.

"How...You...I..." Danny tailed off. He was too much in a state of shock to say anything.

"Surprised, aren't you? Well, I suppose you would be. How else would you figure out?"

Suddenly, the person began to melt back into the horrible, bat creature. Danny's adrenaline rush gave him the strength to go ghost, but nothing else.

The beast smiled, and scooped Danny up onto its back. Danny did his best to resist, but he was simply too weak to put up a fight.

To Danny's surprise, the Vampire brought him back to his house and set him on the front steps...

"Oh, and just one parting gift," the creature said.

It took Danny in its mouth and sank its teeth into Danny's neck, just enough to break the skin.

Danny had never felt such excruciating pain in his life. Green, ecto-goo gushed all over his chest. His neck burned with the strength of 1000 scalding irons.

And the monster flew away.

Danny lost his ghost form. He lay helplessly on his front steps, and waited.

After a minute, Jazz came running out the door to go to school. When she saw Danny spawned on the front porch, she dropped her books everywhere and knelt next to Danny.

"Danny? Danny, oh my god, Danny, can you hear me? What's happened? Whose don this to you!" she shot out panicking.

"...V-Vlad...M-Masters..." was all Danny could choke out before passing out


End file.
